


All the Pieces are Coming Together

by Night_Blossom



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Briefcase Buddies, Family Fun Time, Friends to Lovers, How do you guys come up with so many tags?, M/M, Memory Lane, My First Work in This Fandom, Road Trip, Slow Dancing, idk what else to put, time to get gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Blossom/pseuds/Night_Blossom
Summary: Poor Sam I Am, all alone from the start. But what if he wasn't always alone? What if he met someone at the orphanage? Someone as crazy as him, excited to start a life of crime to break free? Together the two were, stealing what they needed to survive their rebellious teenage years until forced to separate! Never to see each other again! (Not Really) Sam's life is all in pieces until his hero, Guy, comes into his life. After that, he finds a lead to his mom whereabouts, his long lost friendship reunited! Could his life get any better? Maybe it could.
Relationships: Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 100





	1. Old Photos and Lost Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this weird story!

“Thanks for letting me come over! I wanted to show you the new designs for my Wocket catcher!” E.B. ran into the temporary home of Guy and Sam, carrying in her small arms rolls of paper with sketches and notes scribbled all over. Sam clasped his hands together and followed her into the kitchen, giggling as he went.

“That sounds like the greatest thing ever! You should show those to my S.A.I.B. My Super Amazing Inventor Buddy!”

Guy looked up from his daily copy of the newspaper and glanced at the paper that E.B. was laying out on the table. “A Wocket catcher? I’m not so sure that your mother would like having Wockets invading her house.” He picked them up and gave them a better look over.

“Oh, don’t be such a downer! I can already see great potential in this. And who wouldn’t want to have a house full of Wockets!” Sam had hyped E.B. up, and there was no way Guy could deny the dear child. He gathered up all the enthusiasm he had and offered a sincere smile. 

“Let’s see what we can do,” Guy said to E.B. as he pulled out a seat for her.

“While you guys work on that, ill fry us up some delicious green eggs and ham! They are perfect for brainstorming.”

*******

It was peaceful in their small apartment. E.B. and Guy were writing out new ideas for the device as Sam cleaned up after lunch. “This pen is out of ink, do you guys have another one?” E.B. asked as she tossed the used up pen.

“There is one in the bedroom, right on my nightstand.” Sam directed her towards the room. When she came out, there was no pen in her hand. Instead, she was holding a single photograph. Guy noticed, and his face twisted into one of confusion.

“Sam, who is that?” Sam turned his attention from the dishes to the photograph. His smile dropped for a second before returning, more sombre.

“Oh, my photo! Must have fallen from my hat this morning.” He took the photo and stared into it, becoming silent. E.B. and Guy exchanged a look of minor concern before putting their attention back onto Sam.

The photo consisted of two people in a car. Sam was holding the camera and a girl at the wheel. Both were smiling into the camera, as happy as a who could be. Sam was so young, and a much smaller being as well. He was sporting a black jacket and his signature red hat. Guy and E.B. no doubly recognized the younger Sam, but the girl next to him was a complete mystery.

She was a tall creature, covered in thin mint green fur. Her hair appeared to be silky emerald green. On top of her head was a crown made of pink and purple flowers. The most remarkable feature she showed in the picture was a pair of feathered wings sprouting from her back.

“That’s Clover,” Sam said, finally. He looked up and could tell that they both were looking for more of an answer. He sighed softly and took a seat at the opposite side of the table, ready to bear another part of his life.

*******

“You almost got it?” Sam whispered to his partner in crime. She faced him and shot a smirk. 

“You bet your furry butt, I got it!” They both listened to the car engine hum to life, giggling with excitement. She let go of the wires and stepped on the gas.

“You are so incredible! Let's blow this popsicle stand!” Sam watched out the window as they left the neighbourhood in the dead of night. Streets passed by, and before he knew it, they were already on the highway. “When do you think that guy is gonna notice that we stole his car?”

“By the time he does, we will already be in the next city over,” Clover said as they laughed about their carjacking success. One city down, thousands more to go. “I’m starving, sucks we ran out of bruckles.”

“That's what you think,” Sam says as he pulled a wallet out of his pocket. Clover turned for a quick second before her eyes returned onto the road.

“Sam, you son of a yip! Now we can see what our next destinations green eggs and ham have to offer.” Sam put the wallet away and started scanning the car for any more possible valuables. While digging around in the glove compartment, his eyes landed on an old fashion camera.

“We should take a picture! Forever frame this moment.” Sam pulled it out of the compartment and set it up to go.

“I like the way you think!” She gave the brightest smile alongside Sam as he clicked the trigger.

*******

“You two were from the same orphanage?” Guy asked in a soft voice, reaching out to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Sam leaned slightly towards it.

“Yeah, we ran away together, fell in love with the life of crime.” Sam gave a slight chuckle before losing it again. “She was the closest thing I had to a family until I met you. She was practically my sister.” E.B. grabbed a tissue after seeing tears, starting to well up in his eyes.

“Where did you guys go?” She asked as she handed the tissue over.

“We went everywhere, trying green eggs and ham every place we could to try and find my mom.” Guy knew that was a sore subject for him, so he moved his chair closer, hoping to offer more reassurance.

“What happened?” Sam took one last look at the photo before placing it back in his hat.

“We got separated. Cops found us at a train station and chased us. We ended up on different trains, and that was it. It’s been almost fifteen years since then.” Sam sighed again before picking back up his happy expression. “But I’m okay! I found myself a family, and I even know where my mom might be!” Sam brought Guy and E.B. in for a close hug before pulling back out some cooking utensils. “Man, all those memories got me hungry! Who is ready for some more green eggs and ham!”

“We just had some for lunch, how could you want more?” E.B. watched as Sam and Guy fell back into their routine. But she had a new idea, a new mission. She needed to do some research.

She needed to find a green-haired Who with wings. Now, how hard could that be?


	2. Newspapers and Phonecalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its a bit short this time. I hope you enjoy!

It was hard, very, very hard. E.B. didn’t grasp the concept of how many people there were out there until she started looking for a single one. 

“Are you joining us for lunch?” E.B. grabbed her bag as she shoved all her notes into it. She turned to her friend and shot a smile.

“Can’t today, I’m on a mission!” E.B. had a mission, and she was determined to see it out to the end. E.B. didn’t like seeing Sam so sad. She only knew him as happy and full of joy, and she wanted to help him. After a week of no success, she was tempted to give up, but she couldn’t do that to Sam.

Within the library, through the school computer, she managed to track down multiple different Who’s who shared the same traits, but none of them were Clover. She found a Knox with dark green fur named Claire, a light green-furred Zook named Carrie, and a mint green sneetch with a dark green star named Candy. E.B. groaned and dropped her head onto the desk in defeat.

“You doing okay, missy?” E.B. lifted her head and glanced over to the librarian. He was looking at her over a newspaper that he was reading.

“I’m just frustrated.” She admitted.

“Why so?” 

“I’m looking for someone, but no matter where I look I can’t find them!” The librarian chuckled and walked over to her.

“It is quite a large world out there, finding someone can be tough.” E.B. was the one to chuckle this time.

“You can say that again…” She trailed off as her eyes laid onto the newspaper her librarian was reading. There was an article about a charity event put on by Inventors Innovations Inc, one of the largest product and machinery development companies out there. Next to the article was a picture of company members, including a very familiar Who. Mint green thin fur, long silky emerald green hair and tail, and feathered wings coming from her back. 

“Thats her!” E.B. exclaimed happily.

“Who is her?” The librarian asked, looking at the picture in a confused manner.

“That’s who I’m looking for! The tall green one!” The librarian took his glasses from his pocket and examined the article.

“Clover Dove, Director of Prototype Software Development at Inventors Innovations Inc?” E.B. grabbed her notebook and scribbled down the title.

“Thank you so much! That newspaper was exactly what I needed!” She exclaimed as she left the library.

*******

E.B. never understood why her mom didn’t like talking on the phone with companies, but now she completely understood. Draped over the couch with the phone in one hand and her model Wocket catcher in the other. It had been over an hour since she placed the call, and she was tired of the hold music they used.

“Is this what adults do all the time? This sucks!” She mumbled to herself as she pretended to aim the model that she and Guy had built. She had been transferred from one department to another, her only request was to speak with the Director of Prototype Software Development.

And by a miracle, the phone was finally sent to the right department.

“Prototype Software Development, this is Clover Dove speaking, how can I help you?” E.B. almost dropped the phone from sheer surprise.

“Clover! It is so good to hear your voice!” E.B. heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the phone.

“Sorry you were stuck on hold for so long darling, I know it’s a pain in the yip to wait so long.” E.B. liked her already. Her tone of voice was so much like Sam’s. “So, how can I be of service to you today?”

“I’ve actually been looking for you!” 

“Me? How sweet! And who are you, kiddo?” E.B. felt slightly embarrassed that she forgot to introduce herself.

“I’m E.B., and I know an old friend of yours, he really misses you.”

“Well E.B., who is this old friend?”

“Sam-I-Am!” The other side of the line went silent. E.B. leaned more into the phone. “Clover, are you still there?”

“Sam?” Her voice went soft. “I haven’t seen Sam in so long. Where is he?”

“Glurfsburg miss,” E.B. said with a smile. This was perfect, she could reunite the two together. 

“Glurfsburg? That is perfect, you are perfect E.B.!” She could hear the smile that Clover was wearing on the other side of the phone. “How about you and I plan a little get together?”

“Yes!” They both giggled.

“How about I give you my personal cell E.B. then you won’t have to endure our painful hold music again.” She let out a sigh of relief.

“That is precisely what I wanted to hear. Never again do I have to go through that again." E.B. jotted down the number and bid Clover a temporary farewell. Her heartfelt warm. She was doing a good thing. She couldn’t wait to see Sam’s face once they saw each other again.


	3. Fake Names and Wedding Rings

“Come on, Mom! It’s almost two, I don’t want to be late!” E.B. dragged her mother over to Sam’s favourite cafe.

“I don’t know why it was so important to go today? Why could’ t we go on the weekend when I don’t need to leave work?” Michellee asked her daughter as she dragged her along the sidewalk.

“Trust me, mom, today is super important!” Michellee didn’t understand, but she did trust her girl. Once they walked in the cafe, they spotted Sam and Guy sitting at a booth on the far side of the entrance.

“Sam! Guy! You guys are here!” She ran over and gave them both a quick hug before joining them at the table.

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world!” Sam said as Michelle joined at the table next to Guy. They exchanged a quick glance and looked away while blushing lightly. They both did admit to their feelings to each other. Still, after trying, Michelle found that she just wasn’t ready for a romantic commitment.

“Can we now know why today was so important for this lunch?” Guy asked E.B. after bringing down his blush.

“I can’t tell you yet, but soon you will know!” Sam laughed and wrapped an arm around E.B.

“I love surprises! I bet it’s something awesome, don’t ya think, buddy?” E.B. smirked and thought to herself if only he knew. A waitress came by and took their order, where Sam ordered three orders of green eggs and hams and one vegan special.

“Can you make that four orders of green eggs and ham?” E.B. asked the waitress. 

“Why four?” Michellee tilted her head, and E.B. shrugged her shoulders as she lied through her teeth.

“I’m just famished today,” E.B. was glad that her mother seemed to have bought the lie. After the waitress left she thought she would buy some time by pulling out the first prototype of the Wocket catcher. “How does it look, Guy! I used the revised blueprints to build this one.”

“Wow, that turned out beautiful.” Guy leaned in and took it into his hands to admire. “You are a natural.” E.B. blushed lightly and smiled at Guy. After hearing about some of his childhood inventions, she started looking up to him for her inventing adventures.

“What is that?” Michellee looked at the device in Guy’s hands.

“It’s a Wocket catcher!”

“A Wocket Catcher! You helped her build a Wocket catcher? Do you know how hard it is to get them out of the house?” Michellee turned to face Guy with an intimidating look on her face.

“I-Um-Uh,” Guy stuttered until Sam saved him by grabbing the device out of his hands.

“How could you deny how cool this thing is,” he said as he pretended to aim it at random locations around the room. “How do I look?”

“You look like a dope.”

Sam dropped his arms and left the Wocket catcher on the table as he turned his head over the back of the seat. He was face to face with someone he thought he would never see again. There she was, so much taller than before. She trumped Guy in height easily, and her wings had most definitely grown twice in size. Her hair and tail were so much longer than how she kept it before, and her ears that popped out her hair now had piercings. 

“Clover…” His voice was barely audible. His eyes went wide and his facial expression was unreadable. Suddenly he leaped out of his seat and right into the arms of the tall Who. They shared a long, sweet embrace, and to the surprise of the table guest, they each shared some long-held tears. It was silent for what felt like hours, but in reality, it was only two minutes. The two were just so happy to see each other, holding each other close while the tears of joy started to stop. “I can’t believe you’re here!”

“You bet your furry butt, I’m here,” She said as she placed him back into his seat before grabbing an extra chair for herself.

“Guy, Mom, this is Clover Dove!” E.B. couldn’t hold back her excitement for much longer. She had been waiting two weeks for this lunch to happen, and watching the heartwarming hug was enough to make it worth it.

“You are the girl from the picture,” Guy said in a daze, before shaking his head and offering out a hand. “I’m Guy-Am-I.” Clover gave a small chuckle as she shook enthusiastically back.

“Nice to meet you! E.B. told me all about you, and you too, Michellee!” She said as she shook Michellee’s hand as well.

“Wait, E.B.?” Michellee asked concern laced her voice.

“After Sam showed me the picture of her, I tried to track her down, and I found her in a newspaper. After that, she gave me her number, and we were able to set up this lunch.” E.B. felt pride, she had managed to set all of this up without anyone else getting suspicious. She was pulled from her moment when she felt arms wrap around her and got pulled into a hug. It was from Sam.

“Thank you... This is one of the kindest things anyone has ever done for me.” E.B. returned the hug with a warm embrace before the waitress came by with the orders of food.

“So, that’s why you ordered extra food.” Guy commented as a plate of food was placed in front of Clover.

“Green eggs and ham! I haven’t had these in so long!” 

“They are super good when eaten at a reunion.” They all chucked at Sam before digging into their plates. “So, what’s up with the fake name? Clover Dove?” Sam asked, putting emphasis on the last name. She swallowed her bit before turning to Sam.

“It’s a lot easier to get a job when you have a last name. It also goes with my fake identity.” Sam’s eyes widen as he probed her for more information. “I am Clover Dove, born on a small farm in Deckersfield before moving to Meepville to become a graduate of the Meepville Institution of Applied Technology. That’s how I got my job at Inventors Innovations Inc as an entry-level wire mechanic for the Prototype Software Development department. Who knew all that hot wiring and ATM hacking would actually teach me the skills for a legal job?” Both she and Sam shared a hearty laugh while Michellee and Guy shared an uneasy look on their faces.

“University graduate, huh. That’s a pretty big stretch for someone who dropped out of high school.” Sam said with a fake taunt. Clover scoffed at him and shoved his shoulder lightly.

“Don’t act like you are any better, we dropped out at the same time!” She said with a playful glare. “E.B. told me a lot about you, and you’re fake Certified Expert Animal Protector badge. That’s quite a big lie that sounds pretty unbelievable.”

“Lying is not about how believable the lie is, it’s about how you sell it to make them believe it.” Sam gestured over to the other side of the table. “I got them to believe it! Pretty good, am I right?” Guy gave Sam a harder glare, but he just snickered.

“Neither of you finished high school? Don’t you understand the importance of education?” Michellee’s inner mother came out as she started to scold the two criminals that sat across from her.

“Unfortunately, to run free from the orphanage, we had to drop out of school as well.” Clover explained, before turning to E.B., “Stay in school kiddo.” E.B. raised a hand to her forehead and gave a salute. 

“Yes, Madam!” Clover and Sam laughed as Sam patted her on the head.

*******

The five of them ate their food while keeping up a lively chat. Clover and Sam relived some of their best criminal activities while Michellee scolded them about each and every one. 

Guy spoke up every once in a while to ask Clover questions about the company she worked at, to which she answered with ease. Guy loved that company and admired the inventors that created the prototypes that Clover spoke about. As the conversation went along, it went back to Sam.

“So Sam, have you had any luck with your green eggs and ham mission?” He almost jumped when she asked the question.

“I can’t believe I forgot to tell you, I think I found out where she is!” Sam was almost shaking from excitement. “A farm in East Flurbia, Guy and I are trying to ground enough bruckles to fund our trip.”

“Are you yipping me?” Sam tilted his head.

“No?”

“I can’t believe I forgot to tell you!” Clover raised her left hand to be seen by the table. There on her ring finger was a beautiful gold band, shimmering with white diamonds. “I’m getting married! And you won’t believe where the wedding is taking place!”

“East Flurbia?” Guy asked for Sam as he was speechless while admiring the ring.

“Yeah! And I’m going there right now! You and Guy should come with me. It will be a road trip, just like the good old days!” Sam now looked up from the ring and smiled more prominent than he had ever before. “What do you say?”

“Guy, pack your bags because we are hitting the road!”


	4. Late Night and Sore Necks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one, but I felt like this scene deserved to be on its own. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Tomorrow was going to be hectic, Guy could already feel it. He tossed during the night, his anxiety was making it difficult for him to sleep. He opened his eyes and look at the alarm.

2:34 AM

“This is not a good start…” he grumbled as he pulled off his sheets. Stretched his back and decided a glass of water would do him well. As he walked towards the door, he took a glance at Sam’s bed, just to discover that it was empty. “What?” With a confused head, he made his kitchen and grabbed a glass from the shelves.

He looked into the living room as he sipped his water, and was it ever a sight to be seen. The long, lanky Who was sprawled over their tiny couch in the most awkward position Guy had ever seen. Clover laid on her stomach with both her head and knees handing over the edge. Her long hair and tail were tied up into a messy braid with loose strands sticking out in multiple directions. Her large feathered wings were flapped over the side of the couch and over the coffee table.

“Her neck is going to hurt tomorrow,” he chuckled as his drink was finished. On the way to putting the cup away after rinsing, his eyes caught sight of an open door that leads to the tiny balcony that came with the apartment. Deciding to deviate from his path back to the bedroom, he prepared himself for the chill of the night and entered the balcony.

There was Sam, sitting on the ledge of the balcony with his head held low.

“Sam, are you alright?” Guy said softly as he slowly approached his buddy. He looked over and offered a lame smile before looking back out at the scenery.

“Hey L.N.C.S.B, my late night can’t sleep, buddy.” Guy could hear the sadness in his voice. Sam’s current state painfully reminded him of the shared moment they had in the treehouse, no enthusiasm in his voice, his smile wiped clean off.

“Are you okay? It’s not like you to be restless during the night.” Guy came up behind Sam and placed a hand across his shoulders. Sam seemed to lean into his touch, finding comfort in the embrace.

“I’ve been…thinking,” Sam sighed and found himself leaning to rest is head on Guy’s shoulders. “Everything is going so great! I haven’t been this happy in years, and everything is just coming together.”

“You deserve to be happy, Sam,” Guy offered a soft smile with his words. “If everything is going so well, what are you worried about?”

“That’s just it! It’s too perfect. I can’t help but feel like everything is gonna tumble right under my feet, and I’m just gonna end up back at the bottom with nothing again.” The sadness in his words pulled on the strings in his heart.

“I thought I was supposed to be the downer in our duo?” Sam gave a chuckle at that and snuzzeled closer to Guy. He took a deep breath and tighten his grip around Sam as he brought him in as close as possible.

“I’m sorry, Guy,” Sam whispered.

“Don’t be Sam, it’s good for everyone to express their sadness when they feel it.” They both went silent, both deciding to be in the moment and appreciate the comfort of each other. The moon was full, and the stars sparkled in the sky. The night wind was cold, but Sam had the fluffy Knox to keep him warm.

“You know Sam,” Guy broke the silence, “No matter what happens, I’m not going to abandon you again. And that is a promise.” Sam looked up at Guy with glossy eyes. 

“Thank you.” It was silent once again, except for an occasional sniffle coming from Sam. “I won’t leave you either, and you can count on that.” Sam lifted his head off of Guy, causing him to face Sam. That’s when he felt the warm embrace of his arms around his neck, bringing him in for a hug. Guy tensed up for a second before relaxing and wrapping his arms in return.

“How about we try and catch some more shuteye before tomorrow morning?” Guy asked as he lifted Sam off the railing and onto the balcony.

“That sounds like a great idea, we are in for a long journey!” Sam exclaimed as they walked into the apartment and closed the balcony door.

“Traveling with you was chaotic enough. Adding Clover to the mix is sure to result in something way more insane.”

“I think the word you are looking for exciting,” Sam corrected with a giggle. They both went towards the bedroom but looked out at the living room before heading in. “Man, her neck is gonna be sore tomorrow.”

“That’s exactly what I said!”


	5. Road Trips and Winged Rides

“My neck has more knots than a woven basket,” Clover complained as she rubbed her neck. Sam and Guy shared a glance and a snicker before Sam ran to Clover’s back and pulled a stool to stand on.

“Don’t you worry much longer, these hands do magic!” Sam wiggled his eyebrows as Guy, causing him to roll his eyes and hid his cheek with his hand. Clover let out a smile over the exchange before melting into the massage.

“Why didn’t you take the bed when we offered?” Guy asked as he picked up his newspaper from outside the door.

“Eh, it wouldn’t have mattered. It’s always been hard to sleep since I grew to seven feet.” Clover mumbled as Sam finished his massage. After he finished, she got up to head to the bathroom and start working on her long, knotted hair and tail with her handy brush. Since the door was left open, Guy took advantage and asked questions that had been probing his mind.

“So, how exactly are we going to East Flurbia?” 

“So far, the plan is to drive, taking a ferry to the east side, then continue on a train, then a bus the rest of the way.” Clover leans out the door while working on her troublesome tail.

“You have a car?”

“Is it stolen?” Guy shot Sam a disturbed look while Clover let out a hearty laugh.

“Sam! I told you I was out of that business. While it wasn’t as fun, I’ve rented a car for the trip.” Sam gave a slightly disappointed look as he turned to the kitchen and pulled his breakfast ingredients out of the fridge. 

“Who wants green eggs and ham?” Guy shook his head.

“I’ll take some oatmush if you don’t mind, Sam.”

“And I’d like some green eggs with toast, never liked having ham for breakfast.”

“Sure thing, best bud and partner in crime.” Sam happily started in the kitchen, already falling into his favourite cooking melody.

“Why are you taking such a long route to East Flurbia? Wouldn’t a plane ride be more convenient?” Guy inquired, watching as Clover went from her tail and started on her hair.

“Usually, I would have done that, but I have some meetings I gotta go to. Some with our freelancer inventors and others with some company investors.” Guy’s eyes widened at the sound of ‘freelance inventor.’ Clover noticed and grinned. “Don’t worry, I’ll fill you in while we drive to the first one. It’s not like we won’t have any time to chat! It should be around a three-week trip if I’ve planned it right.” Clover said as she glanced at a calendar hanging on the wall of the tiny apartment.

“When are you getting married?!” Sam butted himself into the conversation while he stirred the oatmush in a pot.

“May 31st! Oh, it’s going to be beautiful! Sam, you’re going to be one of my bridesmaid’s, right?!” Sam’s eyes went wide, and his smile grew almost larger than his face. 

“Me? A bridesmaid! I would be honoured!” Sam jumped from the excitement of a moment before going back to tend to his hard-worked breakfast. Clover had just finished up her hair, putting them into two pigtails. She came out of the bathroom and starting gushing to Sam about her wedding, and Sam matched her enthusiasm.

Guy leaned back in his chair and smoothed out his newspaper. Marriage. That was a big step in life. He had always admired his mother’s and father’s marriage. They always seemed so happy and loving towards each other. It was something he admired and hoped he could one day have something like that for himself. After he finished university and started his career as an inventor, that dream fell behind. It then became buried under his failures and depressions.

“Sounds like it’ going to be a beautiful wedding, Clover.” Clover smiled at Guy and said a soft thanks. She helped Sam plate all the food and brought it over to the table. Guy kept on this trail of marriage thought. In order for that to ever happen he would first need to be in a relationship that made him happy. The first person that came to mind was Michellee, oh how she made his heart flutter. Unfortunately, that was a relationship that couldn’t be.

“Here you go, O.M.L.B! That’s Oatmush loving buddy!” Guy looked up at Sam and accepted his food and thanked his tiny companion. Wait, what was the feeling he always got when Sam was with him. It wasn’t his heart fluttering, but more like exploding. In the beginning, he had always thought it was just annoyance, but being in Sam’s presence hasn’t been annoying for a long time. Then what was the feeling he had in his chest? He continued to watch Sam as he stuffed his face with his green eggs. 

“Oh dear,” Guy whispered under his breath, grabbing the attention of the two.

“What was that?” Sam asked, tilting his head slightly. Guy blushed and tried to hide it.

“I asked where we were going to be stopping on the way to East Flurbia?” They both seemed to buy it, Clover covered her mouth and hurried to swallow her green eggs and toast.

“I’ve already had two stops, one in Grandenville and one in Ballemore, so we have Middletown, Effelton, Gingerville, Stovepipe, then we take the Ferry to Deckersfield. After that, we take one train to Marvledame then finally a bus to East Flubria.” Clover took a deep breath after finishing her explanation. “Man, that was a mouthful.”

“We are going to Stovepipe?” Sam asked excitedly as he reached over and shook Guy’s arm.

“Yeah! Have you been?” Clover asked before she finished the last bite of her breakfast.

“Guy and I went there on the way to Meepville! That’s where he was born, his family lives there.” Suddenly a lightbulb went off inside Sam’s head. “Guy, we could go see them again! Your family is the best.” Clover matched Sam’s eager expression. 

“I’m not so sure…” Guy was still working on fixing his communication with his family. Sam suddenly jumped out of his chair and dropped to his knees and started to beg in a very childish manner. Guy hesitated for a moment more before giving in. “Okay Sam, I’ll call them and give them a heads up.” Guy watched as Sam’s eyes lit up, his heart skipping a beat.

“Thanks Guy, I can’t wait to meet your family. I bet they are wonderful,” Clover spoke in a soft and grateful tone. He stood up and walked to the phone and dialled the home number while the other two cleaned up the kitchen.

*******

“Mom! Guy, Sam, and Clover are here!” E.B. closed the curtains and ran towards the door. She had made the trio promise to come by before they started their trip. Her mother came out of the kitchen and followed her out of the doorway.

“Heya E.B.” Sam ran towards her and gave her the biggest hug his arms could handle. The other two walked to meet Michellee and offered her a smile and Guy offered her a hug after Clover left to greet E.B.

“You sure you’re going to be okay?” Michellee asked in a hushed tone. Guy nodded and placed a hand lightly on her arm in reassurance.

“It’s going to be hectic, I believe me. Traveling with Sam almost killed me, but being with him is good for me. I don’t know how he does it, but he does bring out the best in me.” Michellee gave a sweet chuckle and glanced over at Sam.

“I believe you, just make sure you call us to keep us updated. Knowing you too, I would feel better knowing that you haven’t died somewhere out in the wilderness.” After the sweet exchange, they both walked over to the other three. 

“Can you actually fly with your wings?” E.B. asked as she ran her hands over the feathered wings on Clover’s back. 

“Yep! I can’t go for long or very high, but these babies can truly fly.” E.B. gasped in amazement.

“Can you fly with me?” E.B. gave Clover the best doggy eyes. Clover pondered her request for a moment before turning to face Michellee.

“I sure can, but only if it’s okay with your mom.” Michellee’s face took a look of concern before E.B. ran up to her and pleaded. After hearing a couple of pleases, she gave in to her daughter.

“Let’s take this party sky high!” Guy and Michellee helped to lift E.B. to wrap herself around Clover’s back and neck. After Michellee nervously asked her if her grip was okay, the two were ready to fly. She extended her wings and bent her knees in preparation.

“In three, two, one!” At the sound of Sam’s countdown, Clover pushed up, and they were off.

“THIS IS AMAZING!!!” E.B. shouted as her braid flapped around in the wind. They weren’t that high up, but to her, she was on top of the world. They curved around the neighbourhood, over the large trees in the park, and past the pond that laid in the middle. “CAN YOU DO ANY TRICKS?” E.B. shouted over the sound of the wind.

“HOLD ON TIGHT,” was Clover’s only response. She picked up on speed and E.B. felt the excitement pumping through her body. Suddenly Clover started to curve up and brought her wings close to her side. Just like a rollercoaster, they looped in a tight circle. It was super short, but the adrenaline rush that E.B. got was incredible. Soon after that, Clover turned back around and landed right back in front of her house. Michellee ran over and helped her down.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” Her mother cupped her cheeks. E.B. hair had gotten all frizzy from the wind and was coming undone from her before perfect braid.

“That was the best thing I’ve ever done! I can’t wait to do it again!” She jumped up in joy before facing Clover to thank her.

“Sure…Thing…Kiddo,” Clover said through heavy pants. 

“Maybe another time she can take you back up!” Sam said as he helped the panting Clover back onto her feet. They all shared one final laugh and gave their final goodbyes. Michellee handed Guy a small box of baked goodies and wished them all good luck.

“Don’t forget to call,” Michellee said through the back window to Guy before her and E.B. stood to the side of Clover’s rental car. She took the wheel, Sam took shotgun, and Guy had the back. The two girls waved as the car took off onto the street. 

“Road trip, here we come!”


	6. Freelancers and Road Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short one, unfortunately, but I am going to try and write some longer chapters in the coming future. I hope you guys like the story so far!

Guy had a couple of worries about going on a road trip to East Flurbia with Sam and Clover. There were so many things to worry about, he could write his own book with every worry listed in alphabetical order.

His main worry was the drive. His driving experience with Sam had been one to remember. Waking up to the fact that the car was driving right towards the river was not a memory he wants to relive. Guy couldn’t help but be concerned with the driving style of Clover. Based on the stories that he overheard at Clover’s and Sam’s reunion, her driving style was quite the hectic one.

*******

“Remember the time when we were in Sickleten?” Sam asked as he shook his hands in excitement.

“How could I ever forget it! That was the best and most terrifying drive of my life!” Clover leaned forward onto the table to rest her head in her hands.

“That drunk guy basically gave us the keys to his car, I didn’t even have to pickpocket them.” Sam leaned into Clover as he basked in the memory.

“It was the best getaway until you got us caught.” Sam got back up and gave her a stern look.

“Me? I never get caught!” Clover rolled her eyes playfully at him.

“Weren’t you the one who got thrown into jail?” Sam crossed his arms and scoffed to the side. 

“That totally doesn’t count. All that matters is that we didn’t get caught in the end!” Sam dropped his upset face, and his giggles returned. “You and your superb driving got us free.”

“I totalled the car and then drove it into an ocean off a dock. We had to jump out as it was falling!”

“Still counts as superb in my books! All that matters is that we lived to tell the tale.”

*******

Guy wants to live alright, but all in one piece. A couple of minutes into the drive, Guy’s worries had been reassured. Clover was in no way as cautious as Michellee. She drove the speed, but she did share her knowledge of the rules of the road. 

Clover was a safe driver, but man, did she have some serious road rage.

“LEARN HOW TO DRIVE, WHY DON” T YA??”

“IT’S CALLED A TURN SIGNAL FOR A REASON!!!”

“YOU DRIVE WITH THE SAME SKILLS AS A THREE-YEAR-OLD!!!”

“It’s like they are giving out licenses out to everyone these days,” Clover muttered as she took the exit she wanted towards Middletown. 

“Driving is a lot of fun. Maybe I should get my driver’s license.” Guy looked up with a face full of horror.

“You don’t have a driver’s license?” Guy exclaimed, grabbing the attention of the two in the front. He had let Sam drive him around! No license the whole time! Sam just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, it is kinda hard to test for a licence when you are a wanted criminal,” Sam said nonchalantly. Clover snorted and glanced at Sam for only a second before landing them back on the road.

“Haven’t you cleared your record with community service? E.B. was telling me about the hours you have done.” Clover asked as she changed lanes and speed up to the new limit.

“I only just finished last week, and that’s only for Sam I Am’s record.” 

“That’s all you really need! You are Sam I Am, no one else, just like I’m Clover Dove.” Clover looked at Guy through the rearview window and caught his eyes and shot him a smile. “I think there is a registry near the hotel I got booked for Middleton, why don’t you go with Guy and write the learner’s test?”

“That sounds like a good idea, are you up for it, Sam?” Guy asked, placing his hand on the top of the front seat as he leaned forward. Sam turned and looked towards Guy and shot a sincere smile.

“Yeah, as long as you are with me, there would be no way I could lose!” Guy chuckled and shook his head.

‘You know that I can’t help you at all.”

“Your presence is all I need, when I’m with you I feel like I can do anything.” There was the exploding heart feeling, Guy couldn’t do anything else other than blushing and smiling like a schoolboy.

“Same for me, Sam.” They held each other’s eyes with looks of appreciation and care.

“That was so sweet, I think I have cavities now,” Clover said, pulling them out of their moment. Guy recollected himself and leaned back into the backseat while Sam faced the front again.

“Guy and I will always be as sweet as two treats in a box together.” Clover gawked at him before laughing.

“Sam, that made no sense at all!” 

“Doesn’t make it not true!” Guy watched the time go by as the two past criminals argued in the front. He pulled out his notebook and started working on his new ideas for invention. After working at it for a good half hour of the drive, he remembered what Clover had mentioned before.

“Could you tell me more about the freelancer inventors?” Guy had brought Clover out of her argument with Sam about who was the better thief.

“I’d love to, Guy.” Clover shot him another smile through the rearview mirror before starting to gush about her company. “So as you probably know, Inventors Innovations Inc is the leading company for new inventions being put out into the market.” 

“I’ve been looking up to Inventors Innovations Inc for as long as I can remember.” 

“It’s a pretty awesome place, let me tell that. We do have a department at our home base in Los Angelis dedicated just to our inventors. That is where they just shoot out any invention ideas they have.” Guy’s face turned to sorrow.

“Yeah, I know. I tried applying for the position a couple of times, but I never made it past the interview stage.” Clover gave him a quick glance through the rearview mirror, and this time offered a sincere smile.

“I’m sorry, Guy, that must have been hard for you just starting out.” After that, she shot out a grin. “But don’t you worry, luck is now on your side! We have a new division of inventors, the freelancers that I was talking about earlier. They send us their ideas either as blueprints or in prototypes, and if they get approved, they get sent to my department. The best part of their job is that they can do it from absolutely anywhere, kinda jealous actually.”

“From anywhere?” Guy asked in amazement. 

“Anywhere my dude, and I have the power to set you up with an interview paired up with a high recommendation!” Guy was rendered speechless for a moment before he gathered himself enough to mutter the words ‘thank you.’

“I told you Guy, this good Ol Sam luck is rubbing off on you!” Sam giggled as Guy shook his head as he sighed.

“Yes, Sam, this is all from you.” Sam beamed at Guy before facing Clover again.

“Why are you meeting with the freelancers?”

“Just because it’s the first year for this new division, we wanted to meet in person and make sure that everything is working out well for them on their side.” Clover finished off as she made her last turn into Middletown Model Motel. “Man, it is’ pretty late, I’m ready to pass out. I’ll check us into our room while you grab the suitcases.” 

“Wait, room?” Guy asked as they all left the car.

“Yep!” Clover walked to the office as Sam started to get all giddy.

“Sleepover!”


	7. Hotel Coffee and Free Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one! I swear this was supposed to be longer, but then I got tired and needed more time to plan the next event. Hope you all enjoy it!

The was only one room, but luckily two beds. The main one was very long, Guy assumed that Clover had asked for it specifically. The second bed came out of the couch, perfectly fit for the size of Guy. He took the bathroom first as Sam and Clover jumped on the bed as if they were still children.

“We should stay up all night and play games like truth and dare!” Guy could hear Sam through the bathroom door, along with the squeaking of the bed. That game. He scoffed at it. Guy remembered playing that game in high school, the awkwardness of having to admit his crush to half his class or drinking water from the toilet.

“Yes! That game was totes my jam.” Of course, Clover had to encourage his antics. The two were so similar, it was like a double dose of hyperactivity. Luckily enough for him, by the time he had finished up in the bathroom, the pair were passed out on the longer bed. 

“Children…” Guy chuckled softly as he walked over to the motel room phone and dialled Michellee’s number. It only took a single ring before the phone was picked up.

“You’re still alive! Thank goodness.”

“For now, at least,” Michellee and Guy both shared a snicker.

“How is everything going? Are you at a hotel for the night?”

“Yep, we checked in about 20 minutes ago.” Guy glanced over to the bed. Clover was curled up around Sam, and he was using her hair as a blanket. It was quite the sight to see, a ball of white and yellow fur protruding from an ocean of emerald green hair. “They passed out not too long ago. Went right from spry to sleep in a matter of minutes.”

“You guys have been driving since noon, what is that, ten hours? She must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, and Sam is exhausted from running his mouth the entire time.”

“Oh, but you know that you love him for it.” Guy sighed and blushed. He looked over at Sam again.

“Yeah, you are right. I do.” Sam always knew how to keep a conversation going, and he knew how to cheer Guy up without being blunt about his worries until he was ready to talk about them.

“I better let you go, E.B. wants to test out her Wocket Catcher tomorrow morning in the park. As long as it isn’t in my house.” They both shared one more laugh and goodbye before Guy put down the hotel phone. He hung up his hat and climbed into his pull out couch bed and passed out for the night.

*******

Guy groaned and attempted to rub the sleep out of his eyes. The smell of the bitter aroma of black coffee. As he pushed himself up from the couch, he felt something ram into him.

“Guy! You’re finally awake!” Sam was on top of his chest, wide-eyed and held the hugest smile on his face.

“Get off my chest, Sam.” Guy wasn’t as rough as he was before when pushing Sam away, but he still appreciates his personal space.

“No problem E.M.H.C.B. Early morning hotel coffee buddy!” Sam said as he shoved a cup of coffee into his hands, almost spilling it all over Guy. Sam jumped off Guy and grabbed his own coffee from Clover.

“This is pretty good for cheap hotel coffee,” Guy mentioned after he took his first sip. “Thank you.”

“No problemo, best friend!” Guy got up from the couch and walked over to the small table in the room and saw the plate of cheap breakfast foods. “I went to the continental breakfast, and they had green eggs and ham! Don’t worry, though, I also got some waffles and fruit as well.” Guy thanked Sam with a smile as he grabbed a waffle and fruit while Sam chowed down on his green eggs and ham.

“This ain’t so bad for free food!” Clover said between bites of eggs. “And man, I do love free things.” Guy looked up at Clover and chuckled. He had never seen hair as frizzy as her. Her figurine turned to a triangle with her mane and tail together. 

“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but is your hair always this big of a problem?” Clover huffed and ran a free hand through her locks.

“It was a lot easier to work with when I had it short, but I love playing with my hair too much. All the pretty styles are worth the extra work.” Clover took another bite before she glanced over at the worn through clock near the bathroom door. She almost choked on her eggs. “Oh, yip! It’s already 9, my meeting starts in 30 minutes!” She stuffed her face with the last of her eggs and ran into the bathroom with a brush in hand.

“Classical Clover, always rushing in the morning,” Sam muttered after he finished up his coffee.

“This was a common occurrence?” Sam widened his smile as he basked in the memories of his teenage years. 

“Yep! It was almost every morning, but I guess that’s probably because we never paid for our hotel rooms.”

“What!?” Guy was always surprised about how Sam mentioned these things so nonchalantly. It was like criminal activity was just second nature.

“Well, no ID typically means no way to reserve a room, so we did what we had too. Sneaked into some pretty good continental breakfasts during those times!” Guy felt his heart drop slightly. Hearing such sad things shook his take on life. He leaned over from his seat and wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

“I’m sorry that you had to deal with that, no one should have to live through their young years in that state.” 

“You don’t have to say sorry, it’s not like you had anything to do with it, buddy.”

“That doesn’t stop me from caring.” Sam took a change in persona, from joking to serious.

“You mean that?” He asked softly.

“Of course I do. I care about you, Sam.” Tears started to form in his eyes, and he wrapped his arms around Guy’s shoulders, bring him into an intense embrace.

“I care about you too, Guy.” Guy felt his cheeks heat. This was a moment that felt warm. It felt like the right moment, to be honest. He was ready.

“Sam, I want to tell you something.” Sam released his grip slightly and looked him in the eyes, right in his soul.

“What is it?” 

“I…um….” He couldn’t do it anymore. Mission abort. 

“Let’s go!” Clover was Guy’s saving grace, cutting him off and stealing Sam’s attention. She was coming out of the bathroom, hair and tail in rushed braids. She grabbed a bag and a key card before pushing them out the door and towards the car. “Man, I hate being late all the time.” Clover dropped them both off outside the registry and waved goodbye.

“Good luck with your meeting!” Sam waved enthusiastically.

“Back at you! Pass that test, and I might just let you drive.” Clover drove away, leaving an excited Sam and worried Guy.


	8. Hand Holding and Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long, I'll admit that I got really lazy. I'm going to try and be better in the future! I hope you guys enjoy it!

“What lane should slower cars use on the highway?” Guy questioned Sam as they waited in line to register for the test.

“The far-right lane,” said Sam with confidence in his voice.

“What’s the speed limit in a school zone?”

“30 kilometres an hour.” Sam was jittering, up and down, up and down. His nerves were becoming loose as they got closer and closer to the front. “What if I’m not ready, Guy?”

“You managed to drive us through the desert without killing us. Even though the car ended up in the ocean, I believe in you.” Guy said to reassure Sam before they heard the word ‘next.’

They walked over to the desk, and a lady with pink fur and the name ‘Darleen’ addressed them with a bored, monotone voice. “Welcome to Middletown Registries, how may I help you, two gentlemen?”

“I’d like to write the learners test, please,” Sam said as he stood on his toes to see over the abnormally high counter. Darleen pressed a couple of keys on her keyboard while glaring at the bright screen.

“That will be 35 buckles for the test.” Sam pulled out his wallet, his own instead of Guy’s for once. Dumping the contents out, he piled up a total of 27 bruckles. Sam gave out a nervous laugh before turning to Guy.

“Hey, can I borrow eight bruckles?” Guy mumbled as he pulled out his wallet and tossed in the extra bruckles. He was surprised he even had that much to start with. Guy had picked up a part-time job their favourite dinner to pay the bills while Sam was busy with his community service. It was a beautiful arrangement for both of them. They got discounts and a free meal each week, and Donna didn’t even mind when Guy told her that they were off in search of Sam’s mom. Sam shoved the money across the counter as best he could while Darleen asked him questions to register in him. Darleen pointed towards a desk with a computer.

“Take a seat; the exam will begin shortly.” Sam gave Guy one last look and asked for him to wish him good luck before making his way to the desk and starting the test. Guy took one of the vacant seats across the room and watched as Sam squinted at the screen and picked answers that Guy wasn’t able to read.

Sam was determined, that was one of the things that Guy liked most about him. He never really had a plan for anything, but things just seemed to always work out for him. Flying with the wind, that’s what Sam said once during their trip back home. Guy felt like he should follow in his way, flying with the wind. Guy knew he liked Sam, so why was his voice betraying him? He had failed to speak his feelings this morning. He had to try again. Guy was so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice that Sam had left his computer until he was right in front of him, waving his arms energetically.

“I passed! I did it, Guy!” Sam cheered with a bright smile, plastered to his face. Guy picked up a similar smile as he stood.

“That’s great, Sam, I knew you had it in you.” Sam jumped into a hug around Guy’s waist. He tensed up, but only briefly before giving him a pat on the back in return. “Let’s get back into line and make that official.” With that, they joined the line and waited to speak with Darleen once again.

“I can’t wait to tell Clover. She said she would let me drive the car!” Guy chuckled softly.

“She said maybe.” Sam was about to respond when Darleen called them up to the counter. Sam excitedly told her that he passed, and received a not so enthusiastic ‘congratulations’ in return.

“Step in front of the camera.” Sam moved to the right of the counter and posed for the camera. “Stop smiling.” Guy could tell that Sam wasn’t so happy to hear that, as he changed his wide smile to a small and subtle closed mouth smile. With a flash of the camera and a twenty-minute wait, Sam was holding his learners’ license.  
“It’s more beautiful than I thought it would be!” Guy could swear that he saw a tear start to swell up in his eye. Sam kissed the hard plastic before pulling out his wallet and storing it away. “Let’s go celebrate!” Sam grabbed onto Guy’s hand and pulled him out of the Registry.

“Where are we going?” Guy said with a blush, very conscious of the contact between their hands.

“No idea!”

***

They walked together, still hand in hand until they reached a busy street with an ice cream cart.

“Ice cream! That’s a perfect way to celebrate, don’t you think?” Sam didn’t even give Guy any time to answer as he disconnected their hands and ran right towards the cart. Guy’s heart dropped slightly from the lost contact, but he ignored it as he ran after Sam. He had huffed a bit by the time he had reached Sam. Where he got his energy, Guy did not know. “They have green eggs and ham flavour!” Guy gagged slightly at the sound of it. He liked green eggs and ham, but it did not sound like an appealing ice cream flavour.

“I’ll have a scoop of chocolate, please,” he said after looking at the available flavours. The man gave the two cones over and asked for two bruckles as pay. Guy remembered that Sam had no bruckles left to his name as he pulled out his wallet once again. “It’s on me.”

“Thanks, Guy, you are the best, my C.I.C.B! That’s Celebratory Ice Cream, Buddy!” They continued to walk until they reached a small park with wooden benches where they decided to sit and rest. Sam sighed and moved closer to Guy and leaned into him. “I can’t believe that this is happening.”

“What is?”

“I’m finally going to meet my mom! I’ve spent so long just searching for clues that this feels so unreal.” Sam paused to finish the last bite of his cone before continuing. “What do you think my mom is like?”

“I’m not sure, Sam.”

“Just humour me, please?” Guy glanced down at Sam and gave into the look he was giving him.

“Alright. I bet she has the same fur colour that you do,” Guy said as he ruffled the fur around his shoulder. “I think she might be just a bit taller than you are, and that she has a lovely voice. She tends to the animals on the farm and collects the eggs from the hens. I bet she uses the fresh eggs to make everyone green eggs and ham.”

“That sounds lovely. I hope she is like that.” Sam closed his eyes and continued to rest on Guy’s side. This was his chance; Guy could say it.

“Hey Sam, there is something that I have been meaning to tell you.” Sam opened his eyes and pushed himself up to look Guy in the eyes.

“What is it?” Guy stalled for a moment before opening his mouth again.

“I think it’s really brave that you are going after your mom after so long,” Guy spoke the truth, but it wasn’t the truth that he wanted to say. He backed out for the second time today.

“Thanks, Guy, and thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me.” Sam went back to his position leaning on Guy. Sam felt content while Guy felt disappointed in himself. They remained there for a while longer until Guy checked the time on one of the public clocks. It read 12:25.

“We should get going. Clover said she would be done at one and pick us up for lunch back at the motel.” They both got up and started heading back the way they came.

“Sounds good, buddy! Hopefully, she lets me drive us there!”


	9. New Friends and Red Cheeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. My editing is basically non-exsistant.

“I was flying through that whole test, didn’t get a single one wrong! Okay, so maybe I got like one or two wrong. In my defence, they were about parking laws and laws have never been my strong suit.” Sam was rambling away in between bites of his green eggs and ham sandwich. Guy and Clover kept their ears open as they listened to non-stop words from his mouth.

“I knew you would pass, there was no doubt about it.” Clover had been holding a look of pride since the moment she picked them up for lunch. Her pride in him went as far as to let Sam drive the car halfway to the next destination while she got some extra sleep.

They were all done with Middletown and were already on the road towards Effelton. One more step closer to East Flurbia. Sam had stopped at a tiny gas station with a café connected to it. It may have been dusty and slightly run-down, but it had green eggs and ham sandwiches, and that was all it took to reel him in.

“That’s enough about me, let’s talk about you!” Sam jumped from one topic to the next, Guy joined in on interest as well.

“Yes, how did the meeting go with the inventor?” Guy inquired, his interest was rooted with the inventors.

“It was great! I got a whole bunch of her future ideas and got some documents signed. Business down, and I even got her a pretty nice raise.” Clover smiled at Guy and offered a pat on the shoulder. “Worry not my friend, that will be you one day, and that is a Clover guarantee.” 

Worrying about money and the future had been a strain on his mind for some time. Those words were sweet reassurance, and they felt as comforting as one of Sam’s heartfelt hugs. Guy blushed at the thought, and his mind on Sam? Had they noticed? Guy came at ease when he saw that the two were too busy talking to notice, or so he thought.

Meals were wrapped up, and the car was gassed up before they hit the road. A new seating arrangement in place with Clover at the wheel with Guy by her side and Sam taking up the whole backseat as he fell into his slumber. Guy was starting to feel drowsy as well. While Clover was sleeping, he watched Sam as he began the journey. The silence in the car was lulling him to sleep until Clover spoke up.

“I know that we had only met each other a couple of days ago and that I don’t really know you that well, but I can’t help but feel that something is up.” Clover spared a quick, sincere glace at him before focusing on the road. “I trust you, and I would like for you to trust me as well. If you need to talk, I’m here.”

Guy groaned internally. So she had noticed earlier. Guy was just glad that she waited until Sam had passed out before she spoke. “I trust you, Clover.” Guy took a moment to breathe and think before he spoke again. “I just don’t know what my problem is.”

“Darn, that’s quite the problem.” Clover snorted slightly as Guy couldn’t believe her sense of humour. “What are you having trouble with?” Clover asked after she gained her seriousness back.

“There is something that I really want to say, but I can’t get it to come out of my mouth. I keep backing out.”

“Ah, a confession.” Guy confirmed her suspicions, and she let out an ‘ahh.’ “Just going off of assumptions here, and correct me if I’m wrong, but it’s a love confession, right?” Clover dragged out the word ‘love’ and effectively made Guy blush once again.

“How did you know?”

“I am a love expert, I know everything!” Clover caught a glace of Guy’s confused face before laughing. “That’s a lie, don’t believe that. I’m completely clueless when it comes to romance.”

“Ha-ha-ha, hilarious Clover.”

“I know; I am a real comedian. I have been noticing how you look at Sam before you get your head in the clouds, and how you have been blushing after looking at him occasionally. I put two and two together, and bam! You got a pending love confession.” Guy couldn’t fight that logic; he hadn’t been as stealthy as he thought he was.

“Well, I guess since you know my whole problem, what do you think I should do about it?” Guy asked Clover.

“I think you should just do it.” Guy thought he misheard was Clover said.

“What? If it were that simple, then I wouldn’t be so afraid of doing it!” Clover shook her and chuckled softly.

“The problem is that you overthink. You got to ignore your brain and just so what your heart tells you to.”

“You say that as if it were easy.” Guy used his elbow to rests against the window. Why couldn’t it be that easy for him?

“You know, Sam told me about the time that the two of you escaped prison. Where you had to jump off a ledge to get to safety.” Guy didn’t move his head when he responded.

“I don’t understand where this conversation is going. How is the prison escape relevant to this?”

“You had to trust that Sam was going to catch you. I imagine that you would have been terrified and unwilling to make such a jump, but you had enough trust in Sam to make that jump, and he caught you.” Clover removed one hand from the steering wheel and placed it temporarily on Guy’s shoulder. “You need to jump again. Trust that Sam is going to catch you.”

‘Trust that Sam will catch me.’ The car was silent as this line went through Guy’s head over and over. It took him a couple of minutes to collect his thoughts. “Thank you, Clover.”

“Anytime, my friend. So you gonna do it?” Clover asked excitedly. Guy mumbled a yes and Clover showed off her excitement. “You know, I have a great idea for the perfect time to tell him.”

“What’s that?” Guy asked curiously.

“Do you know how to dance?”


	10. Dress Shopping and Credit Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda based the first dress off of @fluttythefluttt posts on Instagram. Check her out if ya want, you won't regret it!

“A Ball! I’ve never been to a Ball before!” Sam was bouncing up and down on the new hotel bed. His eyes were wide, and the excitement was practically pouring out of his expression.

“Trust me, Sam, you are going to love it. It’s going to be a blast, ain’t that right, Guy.” Clover used her elbow to nudge Guy’s arm, causing his cheeks to heat up.

“Yeah, a blast,” Guy mumbled, rubbing his neck with the opposite hand. The Ball was his chance to say what he wanted. What was more romantic than a Ball?

“What’s the Ball for anyways? Does Gingerville just throw Balls for fun?” Sam asked as he got off of the bed and joined the other two at the table. Guy was helping himself a cup of watery hotel coffee. At the same time, Clover was messing around with her hair, attempting some cute braids. Sam joined in on her left side while she struggled with her tail.

“Nope, this one is being put on by one of our big shot investors. He heard that I was dropping by, so he passed me up an invite, along with a couple of plus ones. Those are going to be you two!” Clover shot both of them a smile before going into more detail about the time and place. Guy was zoning out into his own thoughts, trying to predict the possible outcomes of his upcoming confession the next night. What if Sam didn’t feel the same way? What if Sam was uncomfortable with his feelings, what if he was disgusted! All terrible things could come from this confession.

“Did you hear what I said?” Sam had come up right in front of his face, waving a furry hand.

“I’m sorry, I missed what you said,” Guy admitted, causing Sam to giggle and wave it off.

“No worries, I was just asking if you were excited!” Guy looked into Sam’s eyes and saw the pure sincerity within them.

“I can’t wait.”

********

“I can’t take this from you.” Sam was pushing away a credit card that Clover was trying to shove into his hands.

“Yes, you can! I’m giving it to you.” Clover playfully glared at him. “You need to buy a dress for the Ball anyways, and Guy could use a bowtie! Take my money!”

“You have no problem taking my money, Sam,” Guy told Sam.

“That’s different!” Sam retaliated. Guy leaned in closer, face stern.

“How so.” For once, Sam was at a loss for words. He looked as if he was struggling to find something to say before he silently admitted defeat by accepting Clover’s credit card. Clover beamed in triumph as she patted his head before he went up to the cashier. The trio had been walking around Gingerville Mall when Sam spotted a dress that seemed like it was calling his name.

It was a pale pink dress that was adorned by white flowers around the bottom and the shoulders. It was slim down from the shoulders until the waist, before becoming more full as it went down. Lace wrapped around the waist and came together in the back as a beautiful bow. Guy noticed that Sam was staring at the dress, and had pointed it out to Clover, which prompted the whole credit card dilemma.

“It’s going to look beautiful on him! And that bowtie will look handsome on you.” Clover wiggled her eyebrows at him suggestively while he gave her a look before saying his thanks. Sam came back at the same time with a shopping bag in hand.

“Thanks, Partner in Crime, this is going to be my new favourite dress.”

“That’s your only dress.” Guy pointed out.

“That makes it my favourite!”

“It’s not going to be your only dress for long!” Clover butted in as they made their way out of the store. “As one of my bridesmaids, you need to have a gown to match!” Clover was practically vibrating from the excited energy that she was shooting out.

“Let me guess, emerald green dresses?” Clover faced him and gasped.

“How did you know?” He glanced at her braids before shrugging his shoulders.

“Just a lucky guess.”

*******

They had been in and out of multiple different stores, all in search of the perfect dress for Sam. Guy attempted to keep count of all the different stores, but gave up after the first seven. He wasn’t going to complain. After being cooped up in a car hour hours on end, walking around the mall was a dream. It had been almost two hours of searching when Clover had abruptly stopped in her steps.

“There it is!” The two boys followed Clover’s pointed finger through a store towards a dress. They went into the store after Clover, and the three of them made a beeline towards the dress. Clover grabbed it from the wall and practically dragged Sam over to the changing room. “Try it on!” Sam didn’t need any more reason, so he went into a stall and locked the door.

“I can’t believe you finally found a dress. It looks really nice.”

“It does, doesn’t it?” Clover turned her head towards Guy and gave him an ‘I know what you’re thinking look.’

“Stop that!” Guy was tired of the fact that he got flustered so quickly.

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.” Guy was about to say something back but was interrupted by Sam opening the changing room door. The dress was a perfect fit for him. It was a glimmering dress, silver sparkling throughout the emerald shaded fabric. The dress was much simpler compared to the earlier dress, a V-neck that ran slender to the bottom.

“The dress is beautiful on you!” Clover stood up and stepped over to her tiny friend.

“You are beautiful,” Guy spoke in one of his softest tones before mentally catching onto what he said. “I mean, yes! The dress is beautiful.” Sam smiled and blushed softly as Clover shot him another look. She laughed as Guy groaned.

“You two stay here, I’m going to buy that dress,” Clover spoke as she left the changing area, leaving the two alone together.

“Did you mean that?” Sam had asked after a brief silence. Guy didn’t even try avoiding what he said, honestly he had no reason to.

“I did.” Sam came forward and embraced him in a hug, which Guy did not hesitate to reciprocate.

“I love you as my best friend,” Sam mumbled into his fur. Guy felt a twinge at his heart.” But,” Sam pulled away and looked at him with a look of seriousness that Guy had never seen before.

“I think I like you more than a friend, Guy.”


	11. Devil Eggs and Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets semi dialogue-heavy near the end, but I like how it turned out. Hope you all like it!

“Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said there would be a lot of people here,” Guy said as he stared out at the vast ocean of people all dressed up across the ballroom.

“Yep! Mr. Jenkles has quite the long friend list, but everyone got a couple of plus ones so that most definitely adds onto the numbers.” Clover wrapped an awkward arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze of reassurance. She was wearing a simple black dress that ran down right to ankles. The fabric shimmered and clashed beautifully with her white wings. Her hair and tail were done up into a ponytail tied by a black bow.

“I’m not that much of a people person, I don’t know if I can do this,” Guy mumbled and shuttered from the simple thought of socializing with so many strangers. Furry arms wrapped around his waist, and he felt the rush of relief flow through his body.

“Don’t worry, Ballroom Buddy, we will be together the whole time! Nothing could separate the two of us.” Guy could feel the warmth radiating from his smile. Sam was wearing his pink flowery dress. He had temporarily ditched his signature red hat in favour of a flower crown from pink, red and white flowers. When Guy looked at Sam, he didn’t think he would ever see anything as beautiful again,

“You are right, Sam; I should stop worrying so much.” Clover put her arm underneath Sam’s and lifted him up while still holding Guy and hugged them both tightly.

“That’s the spirit! You two are going to have so much fun, I just know it!” She put Sam back down and shot the two of them one last smile. “You guys go have fun! I’m going to go mingle and talk business, catch you later!” Clover wanders away, leaving the two alone.

“So, what did you want to do first?” Guy asked Sam as he was scouting out the ballroom until something caught his eyes.

“They have a buffet table! Let’s go check that out!”

“Why is it always food with you?” Guy followed in-suite as Sam made a beeline towards the table of fancy food. There were soups, sandwiches, cheese boards, crackers, and a pleasant surprise for Sam, deviled green eggs.

“You have to try some of these! They are like heaven on a plate.” Sam said through a mouth of deviled eggs. Guy cringed slightly at sight, but chuckles before taking an egg from himself. He enjoyed the first one enough that he took another.

“Don’t eat too many, or else you are going to regret it later on tonight.” Sam turned towards him, and his face was painted with offence.

“I could never get sick from green eggs! How dare you even suggest that!” Guy couldn’t help himself from laughing at Sam’s display of emotion. It suddenly changed once a new song was started by the live band. To Guy, it sounded like every other song that had been played, but it wasn’t the same for Sam. “I love this song! Let’s go dance!”

“Sam, I don’t dance!” By the time Guy had spoken, Sam was already dragging the pair towards the middle of the dance floor. Guy could feel his heart start to pound; his breath was elevated, and they haven’t even started. A panic attack already? Not now!

“Don’t worry, just follow my lead.”

The height difference between the two of them made the embrace slightly awkward. Still, with some unknown magical ability, Sam was able to get them into a dancing position that was comfortable for both of them. Some may have found it ironic that the smaller one was the one leading, but it brought reassurance to Guy’s weak heart.

“I never knew that you know how to dance,” Sam smirked at him while they did a small spin.

“There are many things you don’t know about me.” Guy playfully scoffed at him as he got more comfortable with the dancing.

“Oh, really, like what?”

“I can eat a whole watermelon in under two minutes.” Guy tried to hold back, but he couldn’t help but burst out in laughter.

“That was not what I was expecting.”

“Are you impressed?”

“Sure.” Sam beamed out and brought himself closer to Guy. They each enjoyed each other embrace and the music from the band.

“Can we talk about earlier?” It was a simple question, but it still brought a little fear into Guy. Did Sam change his mind?

“Of course, what did you want to talk about?” Guy hated the anticipation.

“Are we dating now? Are you like my boyfriend?” Guy took a moment to thank the heavens.

“Would you like to date?”

“Would you?” Sam was still pressed up against his fur, Guy imagined that Sam could hear a heartbeat from his chest.

“Well, yes. I would like to date you.” Guy could feel Sam’s cheeks move into a smile.

“That’s good because I would love for you to be my boyfriend.” Sam suddenly pulled away. It appeared that he had a world-changing revelation, based on his facial expression. “I just realized! You are no longer my Ballroom Buddy, you are now my Ballroom Boyfriend! It is awesome because the acronym doesn’t change!”

Guy just chuckled at him, and they continued to dance along to the changing music. Guy watched as Sam’s dress flowed so nicely along with the music, dancing just as he was. He took a moment to appreciate the circumstance he was in.

Just a couple of months ago, he was in a terrible place in his life. Career, Friendships, Happiness. It had all just went down the drain. He had felt like his life was never going to turn around. If it wasn’t for Sam, he probably would have still been in the mindset.

“Thank you, Sam,” Guy spoke softly, and Sam tilted his head out of confusion, making him look similar to a dog.

“For what?”

“Everything.”  
*******

“Man was that a party or what!” Clover practically jumped into a bed so she could take off her tight shoes. “If I had to wear those for one more minute, I’m pretty sure my feet would have fallen off.”

The three of them had returned to their hotel room for the night, the last one before they hit stovepipe. All three of them had taken turns with the washroom, getting ready to hit the hay.

“Okay, you two lovebirds,” Clover spoke loudly as to grab the attention of the two boys. “Do I need to order another room, or are the two of you going to behave?” Guy felt his cheeks heat up as Sam just giggled.

“Don’t worry, we will behave!” Clover narrowed her eyes, remembering what she had witnessed after returning to the changing room. She was only gone for three minutes!

“Alright then, I’ll believe you.” With that, the three got into their respective sleeping locations. That was until Sam jolted up.

“Oh dear, I think I’m about to eat my words!” He shot up towards the bathroom.

“What? What happened?”

“I am about to regret those deviled eggs!”


	12. Hugs and Family Dinners

“His family is the best! He has so many nieces and nephews, and his mom and dad are super nice. Oh, and his Treehouse! I almost forgot about it. He has this super cool elevator and a super fancy handshake to get in,” Sam rambled on and on as Clover drove through the streets of Stovepipe.

“A Treehouse! I love those. You have to show me!” Sam and Clover had gotten all excited for the trip to Guy’s parents’ house.

Guy wasn’t sure about how he felt about seeing his family again so quickly. He was coming to fix his semi severed relationship with his family. Now he was bringing Sam back, now as his boyfriend. No one else in the family had expresses romantic interest in the same fashion. What if they didn’t want him around after they find out? No, they aren’t like that, right?

“You okay, Guy? You look like you tied your brain into a giant knot.” Clover had glanced at him while stopped at an intersection, noticing the creases on his forehead from thinking too hard.

“Yeah I’m okay, just a bit nervous, that’s all.” Sam poked his head from the backseat and tilted it in the same fashion a dog would.

“Nervous?”

“It’s not that bad, it was just so long since I saw them, and now I’m going to see them again after such a short time. And last time we left on such short notice. It’s probably just my paranoiac getting to me.” Clover made a turn into his neighbourhood; Guy could recognize the different houses and landscapes. Nothing had changed since he was a kid.

“Don’t worry, Travel Boyfriend! The two of us will be with you the whole time. Also, your family adores me! Nothing could go wrong.” Guy scoffed and playfully rolled his eyes at Sam. Those were silly words, they brought along reassurance.

“Sorry to break up the moment, but which house is it?” Guy pointed out the largest house on the street. All the cars were parked along the sidewalk, so he knew the whole family was home. No doubt, his mother made them all prepare for their arrival. Clover pulled into the last parking spot, a narrow fit between two other cars. “Not that is what I call a perfect parallel park!”

The three of them got their suitcases out of the back while Guy tried to calm his nerves. Sam – as the most excited one – ran right to the door and knocked as hard as his tiny hands could permit. Guy had a feeling that his mother was waiting by the door because she opened it as soon as Sam moved his hand away.

“Sam! It’s so lovely to see you again!” The two of them wasted no time engaging in a heartwarming hug.

“It’s nice to see you too, Mrs. Am-I.”

“Oh, please, call me Karen.” She turned to Clover and opened her arms again. “You must be Clover. It’s so lovely to meet you as well.” Guy watched as Clover seemed to melt into the physical contact. Both she and Sam seemed to love the touch.

“It’s nice too met you too, Karen. I’ve heard all good things from Sam and Guy.” They both released the hug and Sam pulled Clover long into the house, but she failed to notice the height of the doorway.

‘Thunk’

“Ow! The doorway just hit me!”

“Maybe you should duck next time,” Guy called at Clover as she rubbed her head. Sam was laughing in the background before asking if she was okay. After Clover and Sam moved to say their greetings to the rest of the family, Guy’s mother moved to him.

“My boy, come hug your mother.” Guy let out a small smile and embraced his mother. All the thoughts and worries he had earlier started to slip away. This was his mother, and he knew that she loved him.

“I missed you.” Guy savoured the moment as long as he could before going alongside his mother into the house. It was nice to see the faces of his family, all his siblings and nieces and nephews. He couldn’t help but laugh once he caught sight of the smaller children.

“Get off of our guest! Is that any way to treat her?” Karen Am I tried to shoo off the kids off of Clover. They had seemed to topple her and trying to run their hands along the majestic wings sprouting off her back.

“Grandma, she is a pony!”

“No, she is a unicorn. It’s obvious because she has wings.”

“Hey!” Clover seemed a little offended, but who could get upset with a bunch of innocent-looking kids. “I’m not a horse. I just share some characteristics with them.” Guy’s mom helped her up and said a sorry which Clover brushed off. “Don’t worry. I love children!” Clover brushed herself off before going along with Guy to great his dad.

“Glad you made it okay! Everyone has been so excited to see you all.” He shook hands with Clover, then pulled Guy into a hug and patted him on the back. “Nice to have you back in the house.”

“It’s uh, nice to be back,” Guy nodded at his dad. His mother came between the two of them and wrapped an arm around each of their necks.

“Oh, it’s so nice to see everyone all together again. You must be starving, driving all day! Dinner is ready in the kitchen! It’s Sam’s favourite!” Sam’s head perked up from the crowd of children.

“Green Eggs and Ham! How did you know!” He hurried over to Guy’s mother and put in his best effort to help prepare for the meal.

*********

“So, you three are heading to East Flurbia?” Guy’s mom made a conversation after finishing up her meal.

“Yep! I’m getting married down there, and Sam found out that his mom lives there. It all came together pretty conveniently if I say so.” Clover wiped her mouth before smiling.

“Married! If you don’t mind, may I see the ring?” Clover nodded enthusiastically and lifted her hand across the table and showed off her sparkling jewel. “That is gorgeous! Look at that, honey.” She nudged Mr. Am I. “Must be quite the wealthy man for a ring like that.”

“Well, he doesn’t like to brag, but he is the CEO of Innovations Inventor’s Incorporated.” Guy almost choked on his last bite of dinner.

“He is the CEO?” His surprised voice startled Clover. She turned to him and tilted her head. Why did she and Sam do that so much? 

“Yes? I told you this already.”

“I think I would have remembered that! You set me up with an interview with the CEO?”

“Ohhhhhh, that’s what you’re getting at. Yeah, why not? I’ve heard and seen some of your stuff. The Wocket Catcher and all the fancy stuff in the treehouse? It’s worthy of an interview with my future hubby. If he doesn’t hire you, then I’ll make him sleep on the couch.” Sam and Clover laughed. “See? All the odds are in your favour!”

“Innovations Inventor’s Incorporated? That’s wonderful, honey! We always knew that you and your inventing would take you wonderful places.” Guy blushed slightly from the compliments his mother gave. It felt nice. He listened to some more congratulations from various family members. He felt a comforting hand on his under the table from Sam.

Guy’s mother got up and started to clear plates before Sam interjected. “Oh, Mrs. Am I, please rest. We can do the dishes.”

“Aw, that’s sweet, Sam.” Sam stepped up on his chair to give him some high and raise his voice.

“Whoever helps to clean the kitchen gets a ride on Clover’s back!” Guy had never seen kids move faster to clean. He hadn’t seen a death glare as impressive either.


	13. Bandages and Hideouts

“You did this all yourself?” Clover was mesmerized, the blue glow from the pinwheels was reflecting in her eyes. Guy was wrapping a bandage around her right-wing. The two had made the trip up the treehouse after Clover managed to cut her wing on a loose chip of wood from the backdoor.

“Yeah. I did it when I was a kid. Now, please stop moving, it’s not making anything easier” Guy’s nose was getting tickled from the rubbing of feathers on his face. He did his best to hold back a sneeze as he wrapped the bandage around the area one last time. “There you go, should heal up nicely now. Don’t sleep on that side.”

“Whatever you say, Dr. Guy.” Clover stood up and expanded her wings before wincing in pain.

“Don’t even think about flying right now, let that heal first.” Clover let out a loud, annoyed groan. Wings retracted as she walked over to the rope to climb down.

“I still can’t get over the elevator to get up here. The robot arm has such awesome programming. I want one in my house!” Clover continued to fangirl the whole way down the elevator. Guy was blushing, but he was also now standing a little taller.

“Hey,” Guy spoke once Clover finished her praise. “Can I borrow the car tomorrow?”

“Sure! Where are you going?”

“I wanted to take Sam out on a real date.” Clover stopped in her tracts and turned to Guy.

“A date? That’s so cute! Where are you going? What are you doing? Tell me everything!”

**********

The morning had come fast. Chaos followed. There were so many bodies moving around, getting ready for work or school. Guy had slept through the mess, but Sam and Clover were up and helping the family.

“Oh, there you are! Finally got up.” Guy’s mom went over and gave her son a peck on the cheek.

“We thought you were going to sleep in for hours!” Sam said from his place by the sink. The helping due had been tackling the dishes while Guy’s mom was cleaning the floors. “Funny, you wait until all the work is almost done.” Sam tried to give Guy his best stink eye.

“Sorry, I’m not sure why I was so tired.”

“No worries!” Sam had already laughed it off. “If anyone deserves some rest, it’s you.” They both shared a sincere smile and Guy helped finish off the work. After the kitchen was spotless, Clover went right for the tiny Knox cubs and immediately went into a place of Zen. Sam was going to meet her, but Guy lightly held him back.

“What’s up, my J.F.C.B? That’s Just Finished Cleaning Boyfriend.” Boyfriend, he still loved to hear the sound of that.

“I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me this afternoon.” Sam’s eyes lit up, and he clasped his hands together.

“Like a date! I’ve never been on a date before, this is so exciting! I’d love to go, when are we leaving?” Sam was basically vibrating with excitement. Guy chuckled and patted his head.

“I was hoping we could leave in an hour?” Guy lost count of how many times he said yes. He watched as Sam bounced away, saying something along the lines of ‘Clover needs to hear this.’ With everyone else out of the kitchen, he grabbed his mother’s old picnic basket and got to work.

*********

“Where are we going?” Guy was surprised at the new level of patience that he had developed. A couple of months ago, he probably would have kicked Sam out after hearing the same question thirteen times within fifteen minutes.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you where we were going.” Guy knew the way to the place like the back of his hand, an old childhood memory playing in his head. “Don’t worry, I can guarantee that the wait is worth fine.” Sam didn’t seem so satisfied with the answer.

“I still want to know! I’m curious.” Within minutes they were pulling into the parking lot of a park. Sam was wearing a face of confusion, but Guy leads the way towards one of the less worn out trails. “A date in the park. That’s pretty cute.”

“It gets better.”

“It can get better? This is already perfect.” They walked along the gravel trail. Guy could remember the smells of the beautiful flowers. Sam had never seen so many different coloured flowers in one place. It felt like he was walking through a planted rainbow. “Wow, now I know how it can get better.”

“This isn’t what was I was talking about. This area is one of my favourites, though.”

“Even better? You better be careful, Guy, before you go blowing my mind with such levels of beauty.” Sam started collecting different types of flowers, trying to get ones in different colours. Guy smiled and held all the flowers he collected in the basket he was carrying. Sam had gotten up to eight different flowers when Guy stopped.

“Here is the place.”

“Here? I don’t see anything except trees and moss.” Guy stepped off the path and reached his hand under some braches and lifted them off, revealing an opening. Sam gasped and darted for the opening. Guy followed after and witnessed a speechless Sam.

The opening had led to a small pond connected to a tiny waterfall. The sun made the water shimmer, and the grass seemed greener here. It was small and isolated, Guy’s perfect hideout. Guy took advantage of Sam admiring the sanctuary, and he set up the lunch.

“Oh, man, it does get better.” Guy could swear that he saw the start of a tear in his eye. He went over to Guy and embraced him in a hug. “I imagined a lot of things for this date, but none of my ideas could top this.”

“I’m glad that you like it. This place is special to me, and I wanted to share that with you.” Sam took his place on the picnic blanket and got himself a green ham sandwich and took a massive bite.

“How did you find this place?” He asked between bites of food.

“I used to come here during my days in high school when I was stressed. One day I was walking by, and I saw something shimmering past the tree, so I investigated and found myself this tiny little paradise. I used to come here whenever I needed to escape.” Sam listened intensely to every word Guy spoke. It brought joy to Sam’s heart to hear Guy speak with such happiness in his voice.

“That’s quite the backstory.” They both giggled and fell into a comfortable conversation. After they finished eating, Sam’s head founds its way onto Guy’s lap. He pulled his flowers out of the basket and started to string them into a crown. With his hat off, Guy ran his fingers through the fur.

It was silent. It was comfortable. It was perfect for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update this as often as I can, I do get kinda lazy. If anyone has any ideas or scenes they would like me to try and write I'd love to hear them!


End file.
